


It’s four o’clock in the morning

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванна, половина пятого утра, туман, кожа, вода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s four o’clock in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Просто так для Quecksilberdampflampe на волне очередного пересмотра фильма и свуна)

Вода перехлестывается через край ванной, заливая пол, и собирается лужами на желтоватом кафеле. Старая, на кованых ножках ванна мала для двух крепких парней, но им, в общем-то, посрать. 

Мерфи откидывает голову на бортик и затягивается, отвлекая себя от сжимающих бедро пальцев брата. Рана саднит и жжется, но Коннор прав - промыть ее надо. У них нет денег даже на самый дешевый виски, поэтому Мерфи молится, что бы в чертовой воде не было никакой дряни, из-за которой ему потом может понадобиться ампутация. 

\- Хватит ерзать, Мерф. 

Голос у Коннора усталый и хриплый. Сам он получил по голове бутылкой, но в остальном - абсолютно цел. Вода в ванной становится розоватой от текущей крови, и мышцы на ноге Мерфи сводит судорогой. 

\- Блять, гребанные немцы. 

Очередная драка в пабе на этот раз закончилась как-то совсем уж херово. Но Мерфу плевать. Ему тепло в ванной, а разминающие мышцы пальцы Коннора теплые и крепкие. И он свешивает руку через бортик ванны и тушит сигарету о желтоватую плитку пола. От горячей воды запотели окна, и огни города смазываются в неясные разноцветные пятна, которые теряются в накрывающем город тумане. 

На часах половина пятого утра, и Коннор вытягивает ноги, откидывает голову на край ванной и выдыхает, вытягиваясь и расслабляя плечи. Он тащил матерящегося брата на себе всю дорогу от паба до их квартирки на последнем этаже разваливающегося дома, и теперь плечи пробивает тянущая сводящая с ума боль. 

-Давай сюда. 

Мерфи садится, сгибая ноги в коленях, морщится, когда вода бьется о край раны, и тянется к плечам Коннора, разворачивая его спиной к себе. Движения ленивые и медленные, и Коннор не знает, в чем причина: в навалившейся усталости или в расслабляющем ощущении горячей воды вокруг, или в том, что у Мерфи уверенные руки и прохладная кожа. 

Коннор свешивается через край ванны, отодвигаясь от ладоней Мерфа, и шарит по полу, выискивая зажигалку и сигареты. Влажную кожу холодит стылый воздух толком не прогревающейся квартиры, и он садится, прижимаясь кожей к груди брата, согреваясь, подставляется под его пальцы и прикуривает, стараясь не намочить сигарету. Мерфи устраивается удобнее, разминает напряженные узлы мышц на спине и плечах брата и наклоняется к его уху, кивает на сигарету:

-Мне дай. 

Коннор заводит руку за голову, поднося к губам брата сигарету, и прикрывает глаза. Их первое февральское утро странное и нечеткое, как отражение туманного города в запотевших стеклах, и пахнет чуть солоноватой кровью, терпким табаком и свежим запахом чисто вымытой кожи. Мерфи сжимает предплечье брата ладонью, удерживая сигарету возле своего рта, и рассеяно гладит выпуклые буквы татуировки на его ладони. 

Через несколько часов окончательно рассветет, а к обеду через привычную уже пелену облаков начнет пробиваться солнце. Но пока в квартире полумрак, и пар от остывающей воды расстилается под потолком, словно заплывший в комнату клочок тумана. 

Мерфи за его спиной ерзает, устраивая раненную ногу удобнее, цепляет напрягшимися сосками все еще влажную кожу Коннора, а потом наклоняется и утыкается носом в его волосы, вдыхает, хрипло смеется и только открывает рот, чтобы сказать очередную глупость, сморозить какую-то очередную бессмысленную шутку, как Коннор сжимает пальцы на его бедре, чуть выше раны, и разворачивается, упираясь ладонью в бортик ванны рядом с его головой. 

У Мерфи чуть шальная и какая-то немного неуверенная улыбка, Коннор наклоняется, отбрасывая сигарету в сторону, и целует его, глубоко и привычно. Вода перехлестывается через край ванной, заливая пол, и Мерфи смеется, откидывая голову сильнее и подставляясь под губы брата, скользящие по его груди. 

-Сигареты намокли, а это, блин, последние. 

Коннор смеется и проводит ладонями по бедрам брата, притягивая его ближе к себе. 

-Забей, у меня возле постели осталось что-то в пачке. 

Мерфи жмурится и смотрит из-под длинных ресниц, а потом прогибается в пояснице, трется бедрами, и Коннор шипит возбужденно, вталкивается через разработанное кольцо мышц и сжимает зубами плечо брата. Вытекшая из ванной вода наверняка пропитала и лежащие на полу матрасы, и ту самую пачку сигает, но Мерфи уже, похоже, плевать на это. Он выгибается и насаживается сам, вскидывая бедра выше, ерзает на коленях брата и что-то бормочет едва слышно, а Коннор прикрывает глаза и просто слушает, слушает - равное дыхание, севший голос и тихий плеск воды, бьющейся о края ванной от каждого толчка бедер. Мерфи обнимает его за шею, притягивает ближе, трется носом о плечо и хрипло стонет, и Коннор наконец отпускает остатки контроля, вбивается резко и сильно, на всю длину, а Мерфи лишь жалобно всхлипывает и сильнее вцепляется в его плечи. 

Этим утром они умудряются намочить остатки сигарет и затопить соседей снизу, не говорящую по-английски семью эмигрантов. Но им обоим, в обнимку спящим на одном матрасе, на это абсолютно наплевать.


End file.
